Kingdom Hearts: A New World
by TheCrossoverSpecialist
Summary: What would happen if the biggest threat the world has ever known was just but a mere puppet? A puppet of something that wanted to consume everything in it's path? The Keyblade has chosen one last time to stop a menace that might threatened everything and anything that we ever loved.


**Hello my fellow internet dwellers! Consider this to be like an intro to the story I know it's a bit short but I have much more exciting things to come =D.**

**This isn't the last you will hear of me (Or so I hope .-.)**

**- TheCrossoverSpecialist **

I don't know if I have gone crazy, I don't even know if this is reality or not. I have to keep myself from going insane. I was a normal kid, on a normal town back in the normal real world, now I don't even know if I'm normal,I don't know If I'm even alive. Let me tell you my story, maybe you'll understand. Damn It! Why am I even writing this? maybe no one's going to read this but whatever I have to pretend before I go insane. It all started that dreadful day in the year 2012, ironic isn't it.

Entry #1

It was graduation day, well not for me more life for my friends, I didn't want to go but I was dragged by my mother.

"Come on Ryan, you have to go to the graduation" Mom said as she pulled my covers out, "Come on let me sleep a bit longer" I said as I put them back on. "You don't want to make them feel bad come on get your butt off that bed" She said as she left. "It doesn't matter we're all going to die in a couple of months!" I said with sarcasm since the 2012 prediction was still active at this moment. My name's Ryan but I had a weird tendency towards Rain so my friends end it up calling me Rain. It got annoying at first but it caught on eventually.

I didn't know how true that verse was going to be, I got up and put on a black T-shirt with a heart in the middle and an X across the heart. It was a weird choice but I liked it, I was drawn into it for some reason. I put on black jeans that weren't skinny they were kind of baggy. I brushed my hair which was black, it was wavy which I hated it but somehow it was naturally spiked up. I wore sunglasses since it was the middle of summer it was extremely hot outside and bright.

I convinced my mom that it was a casual event rather than a formal one, even though it wasn't true I got to convince her now all I had to do was wait for my friends. I thought about something's, last night I had a weird dream. I was surrounded by darkness and I was standing in a hill.

I was zoning out until I heard the honk of my friends car, I got up, "Finally it took you long enough" I said with a smile. "What we wanted you to wait "Zane said with a smile, Zane was a tall person for his age, he was usually immature and liked to mess with people even if he had those faults he was still my best friend.

James was on the passenger seat, another one of my good friends, he was great I could almost call him my brother even though we had a few changes. Like the opposite of Zane he was short, had spiked up hair and just plain out strange sometimes

I got on the back of the car, as we rode off to the Graduation. "So finally this day has come well at least for them" Zane said. "I know now we don't ever get to see them again"I said with a sigh. "Yeah but it's kind of sad even though they were annoying they were still good people"James said. "Yeah maybe your right"I said with a sigh.

"You know it's one of those things you never expected to end"James said with a sigh, "I guess we'll miss them"Zane said. "Yeah"I said. "Imagine our graduations how's that going to turn out"I said with a frown. "Stop thinking negative"James said with a smile as he hit my shoulder.

"You know we'll never grow apart even if we graduate and move to different countries"James said with a smile. "Yeah somehow we'll meet right back it's like we're meant to be the best friends we are"Zane said as he sped up a bit. "Yeah your right I'll never ever get rid of you two"I said with sarcasm. "Of course not we'll always be here bugging you till the end of the world"James said.

"Well are we almost there I want to get this over with"I said with a sigh, "Don't you think we want to as well"Zane said. I looked to my window and saw a purple thing falling from the sky. "You guys see that?"I asked as James turned around to look through my window. "Must be one of those fireworks things"He said.

The object fell through the sky it was close to hitting the ground, "I don't know it looks dangerous"I said with a frown. "Stop worrying it's probably nothing"Zane said as soon as he said that the object made impact with the earth. It caused a mushroon cloud explosion which released a huge wave of dark matter that was covering the sky and ground.

It was destroying everything on it's path. "Zane, Speed up!"I said as he floored the car as the wave was getting near us. I felt my heart beating faster thanever before the wave was getting near the car I could see the power lines being taken as this wave was coming.

"What the hell's that thing!"Zane said as you can see the fear in his voice. "I don't know but it's getting closer"I said as we didn't notice but we were heading towards a cliff. All I remember was the wave trying to reach us as the hill was engulfed in darkness. As we jump the hill. I saw a flash of light as i went into the light. I didn't know if I was dead or alive. I didn't know if it was even real. All I know was I had to get away from it, whatever it was. I knew deep inside my heart that it wanted me.


End file.
